


Admit Our Mistakes

by SumsMasterpiece



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Friendship/Love, One Night Stand, Rebound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumsMasterpiece/pseuds/SumsMasterpiece
Summary: Hak, Soo-Won, and Yona have all grown up together and trust one another with everything. As they grow older, Yona grows feelings for Soo-Won and he accepts them and life goes on. But Hak can't shake a heaviness that is around him and one day wakes up to find Yona with him in bed.





	Admit Our Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> **Chapter not finished. Idea popped into my head and wanted it to be put on paper.

Hak has been getting really tired of this feeling he's been having. 

He lifts his glass of sake to his lips and sips. The bar he is at is way too crowded and rowdy for him to be having these type of thoughts. His thoughts and feelings of guilt. 

The first time that Hak finally put a name to what he was feeling for the past six months made him quite annoyed. He really didn't have anything to be guilty about. But then his mind thought of scarlet pink hair and violet eyes and then the guilt prickled across his skin. 

Yes, Hak could blame all the guilt on his childhood friend, Yona. 

Sipping on his sake again he enjoyed the comfortable warmth he was feeling. It was welcome to feel anything other than the damn guilt.


End file.
